Tears of Love
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Iruka-sensei?"/"Sekarang kau ada di mana?"


_"Iruka-sensei... apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu?"_

.

.

**NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy Reading**

* * *

Konoha tengah hujan sangat deras. Suara air yang berjatuhan menyentuh atap rumah terdengar sangat ribut. Udara menjadi dingin, dan sangat nyaman untuk tidur.

Kakashi baru saja selesai dengan misinya. Tanpa mandi dan hanya membasuh muka, ia segera menanggalkan pakaian _shinobi_ miliknya, menyisakan celana panjang dan hanya bertelanjang dada. Ia merangkak ke atas ranjang, bergelung dalam selimut. Rasanya dingin, tapi ia terbiasa tidur tanpa atasan ketika pulang dari misi.

Kakashi memejamkan mata, meski sesungguhnya ia sama sekali belum terlelap. Tubuhnya lelah, dan ia sangat mengantuk, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa terlelap. Lelah berbaring menyamping kiri, membuatnya berpindah untuk menyamping kanan.

"HAH!"

Kakashi reflek terbangun. Kepalanya terasa pening, dan ia sempat mengira apa yang dilihatnya hanyalah halusinasi karena kelelahan sepulang misi.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya. Umino Iruka-_sensei_, mantan _sensei_ Naruto di Akademi, apa?" batin Kakashi berteriak frustrasi. Ia mengusap surai peraknya, memijat pelan pelipis di sisi kiri yang terasa berdenyut sakit.

Kakashi menarik selimutnya, memakai benda itu untuk menutupi separuh wajah. Sesungguhnya sudah terlambat karena sebelumnya ia langsung terbangun begitu saja karena kaget.

"Eh? Menghilang?" Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar. Apa benar yang tadi itu Umino Iruka? Atau ia benar-benar hanya berhalusinasi?

Kakashi menggeleng spontan. "Terserahlah, aku akan kembali tidur."

* * *

"Kenapa dia mendatangi ku semalam? Apakah ada urusan yang sangat mendesak?" Kakashi membatin bingung. Kehadiran sosok Iruka di kamarnya semalam sangat membingungkan. Ia sekarang tengah berada di kantor _Hokage_, bersiap menerima misi lain meski otaknya tetap saja memikirkan kejadian semalam.

Misinya hari ini adalah misi _rank_ B, mengawasi perbatasan. Sebenarnya, ia tidak benar-benar harus mengawasi karena tugas utamanya membimbing _jonin_-_jonin_ yang baru saja diangkat. Tentunya, mereka sudah biasa dengan _rank_ B, hanya saja misi _rank_ B untuk _jonin_ sedikit berbeda, dan Kakashi ada untuk membimbing para _jonin_ baru itu.

"Kalian semua lakukan seperti perintah _Sandaime_, mengerti!"

"Baik!" _jonin_-_jonin_ baru itu segera melesat pergi ke pos masing-masing. Kakashi duduk di batang pohon besar, menunggu mereka sembari menyusun strategi jika tiba-tiba ada pertempuran dalam misi kali ini.

Hujan deras mengguyur hutan area perbatasan. Kakashi bersandar pada pohon besar. Rambut peraknya yang biasa mencuat sekarang tampak lepek dan jatuh. Ia menghela napas, teringat dengan sosok Umino Iruka dan bagaimana bisa dia memasuki rumah seorang _jonin_ sepertinya, tanpa terdeteksi pula?

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Mengawasi perbatasan ini hanya berlangsung beberapa jam karena memang hanya berdasarkan laporan keamanan _anbu_ di area perbatasan. Hujan deras dan angin kencang menghentikan mereka. Kakashi segera mengirim klon nya, menyebar untuk memanggil _jonin_-_jonin_ baru yang dibimbingnya.

"Misinya selesai sampai di sini. Terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian."

Semuanya membungkuk sopan. "Terimakasih, Kakashi-_san_!"

"Kalau begitu kalian segera pulang, aku akan melaporkan hasil misinya."

"Kakashi-_san_!" Seorang _jonin_ baru berkacamata menghanpirinya. "Biar aku saja yang melaporkan misinya, Kakashi-_san_ pulang saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu ku serahkan padamu."

Kakashi melompat pergi. Tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin karena hujan deras dan angin kencang.

"Hah... Sepertinya aku akan benar-benar demam." gumamnya di sela-sela langkah kaki.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kakashi langsung menanggalkan pakaiannya dan bergegas membersihkan diri. Guyuran air hangat membuat tubuhnya santai. Kakashi menikmati waktunya, hingga suara gemerisik sentuhan kaki dan lantai kayu rumahnya membuatnya menghentikan acara mandinya.

Kakashi melilitkan handuk di sekitar pinggangnya dan keluar untuk memeriksa siapa si lancang yang berani masuk ke area pribadinya.

"Oh? Aku terkejut kau kembali kemari. Katakan padaku, apa urusanmu semalam?"

Sosok di hadapan Kakashi, Umino Iruka menatapnya dalam diam, kemudian segera berbalik sembari menutupi mukanya.

Kakashi sempat bingung, namun segera sadar bahwa wajahnya tak tertutupi masker.

"Wajah ku ya? Lagipula tak ada alasan untuk ku menutupi wajah saat berada di rumah ku sendiri, apalagi aku baru saja mandi. Iruka-_sensei_, apa yang terjadi. Kau tampak aneh, jauh lebih misterius daripada wajahku."

Iruka tetap diam. Ia berdiri kaku menatap Kakashi yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Minggir, aku mau mengambil pakaianku-Eh?" Kakashi menatap lengannya yang menembus tubuh Iruka.

Kakashi kembali menatap Iruka, mengayunkan telapak tangannya ke wajah guru Akademi itu dan hasilnya sama. Tertembus.

"Kau bukan klon? Kau ini dalam wujud apa?"

Tapi Iruka selalu diam dan tak mengatakan apapun. Daripada klon, dia lebih mirip seperti hantu. Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya, yang seketika itu pula wujud transparan Iruka menghilang.

Kakashi mengernyit dalam. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

* * *

Kakashi melongok. Ruangan laporan misi tampak lengang. Hanya ada beberapa petugas pencatat laporan misi di sana, dan tak ada Iruka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau menghalangi jalan."

Kakashi berbalik. _Sandaime_ berdiri di sana, dengan cerutu dan lembar misi. "Kalau kau memang ingin misi lagi, aku akan dengan senang hati memberikannya."

"Ah! Tapi aku baru saja menyelesaikan satu kemarin."

"KAKASHI-_SENSEI_!"

"Oh Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku sedang mencari Iruka-_sensei_, tapi sepertinya tidak ada di sini ya." gumamnya kecewa.

"Apa yang mau kalian lakukan?"

"Hanya mau ke Ichiraku ramen saja kok. Kalau begitu, aku akan mencarinya ke Akademi, sampai nanti Kakashi-_sensei_."

"Naruto mencari Iruka ya?" tanya _Sandaime_. Wajahnya yang tampak ramah tiba-tiba berubah suram.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu."

"Aku jadi khawatir."

Kakashi terdiam, bingung dengan pernyataan _Sandaime_. Ia mengingat segalanya, tentang Umino Iruka dan kemunculan anehnya di rumah.

...

_"Jangan mengejutkan ku Iruka-sensei, aku tidak akan menurunkan pengamanan ku meski aku sedang makan."_

_Kakashi menodongkan kunai dari belakang Iruka. Tentu saja ia tak benar-benar akan melukainya. Bahkan wujud Iruka saja bukan benar-benar tubuhnya. Hanya bayangan transparan seperti hantu._

_"Tapi melihat dari wajahmu, aku yakin kau tidak berniat melakukan sesuatu yang buruk 'kan?"_

_Iruka mengangguk semangat._

_Kakashi menghela napas. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan saat ini."_

_Wajah Iruka menggelap, ia menunduk dalam, tanpa kata sama sekali._

_Jika diingat lagi, Kakashi mengenal Iruka secara tak sengaja atau hanya kebetulan. Perdebatan mereka di ruangan Hokage saat akan dilakukan ujian chunin kala itu membuat mereka semakin dekat. Diam-diam, Kakashi sering memperhatikan Iruka yang tengah menangani anak-anak pra-genin di Akademi. Segalanya tampak sangat merepotkan, Kakashi bahkan sering mendapati ikatan rambut Iruka sampai berantakan hanya untuk menangani anak-anak itu._

_Tapi dia selalu tersenyum._

_Dia berteriak, berlari, mengejar anak-anak nakal. Tapi dia selalu tampak ceria._

_Tapi dia tampak berbeda ketika pertama kali datang ke rumah Kakashi, dengan tubuh bak arwah seperti itu, ekspresi yang tampak sedih, Kakashi merasa terganggu dengan semua perbedaan itu._

_Iruka selalu datang setiap malam, tetapi hanya diam dan tak mengatakan apa-apa._

_"Iruka-sensei, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mu?"_

_Iruka hanya membisu._

_"Kau bukan klon, atau bayangan, kau lebih tampak seperti revenant. Apakah kau khawatir tentang sesuatu? Hal-hal di akademi misalnya? Katakan sesuatu, aku akan mendengarkannya."_

_Tapi Iruka tak mengatakan apa-apa, dan Kakashi menyerah. Ia harus mencari tahu sendiri._

...

Kakashi dan _Sandaime_ masuk ke ruangan laporan misi. Memang benar jika Iruka tidak ada di sana, padahal Iruka biasanya selalu ada di sana.

"Hei, apakah Iruka-_sensei_ tidak datang?"

"Iruka-_sensei_, dia..."

"Hei! Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?

_Sandaime_ menyela. "Kakashi, ikutlah dengan ku, kita bicara di luar."

Keduanya menjauh, ke tempat di mana tak banyak _shinobi_ yang berlalu-lalang.

"HILANG?" Seru Kakashi terkejut.

_Sandaime_ mengangguk. "Aku memberinya misi sederhana, tapi sepertinya ada masalah saat ia kembali. Aku sudah melacak jejaknya, namun sana sekali tak menemukan petunjuk."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Tiga hari."

Kedua bola mata Kakashi membelalak. Tiga hari, saat di mana bayangan Iruka tiba-tiba memasuki rumahnya.

"Tiga hari?! Kenapa anda tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Dan kenapa aku harus mengatakannya? Apakah ada sesuatu di antara kalian?"

Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya. Tak menjawab apapun pertanyaan _Sandaime_.

"Memanggil anjing _Kuchiyose_ tak akan membantu. Hujan sangat deras sejak tiga hari yang lalu, jejak baunya pasti telah hilang. Melibatkanmu juga rasanya tidak perlu. Kau sudah terlalu banyak misi akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku akan pergi. Ku mohon, izinkan aku ikut dalam pencarian ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Alasan ku terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti. Aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, tapi alasan ku tak bisa ku katakan. Ku harap anda mengerti."

_Sandaime_ mengangguk. "Ku rasa itu sudah cukup alasan, banyak hal memang aneh dan membingungkan. Aku mengizinkan mu pergi. Malam ini segera pergilah, dan dapatkan keberadaan Iruka."

"Baik!"

* * *

Malam ini, lagi-lagi Iruka datang. Kakashi sudah bersiap untuk misinya. Ia tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Iruka yang hanya diam dan berbalik menatap dirinya.

"Iruka-_sensei_, di mana kau sekarang? Apakah kau terluka? Tubuh mu melemah bukan? Tolong, katakan sesuatu. Atau, jika kau tidak bisa mengatakannya, kau cukup menggerakkan bibirmu, aku akan membacanya. Kenapa bayanganmu malah kemari? Apa kau ingin aku menolong mu? Atau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada ku?"

Wajah Iruka semakin suram, air mata menetes-netes, membuat Kakashi terkejut sekaligus panik. Ia berdiri, menatap Iruka khawatir.

"Iruka? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud menyentuh wajah Iruka meski ragu karena kejadian sebelumnya di mana lengannya hanya menembus tubuh Iruka.

"...a...ku...di...hu..."

_SHRIIING..._

Sosok Iruka menghilang, tapi jari-jari Kakashi masih menyisakan jejak air mata Iruka. Ia menghirupnya, dan menemukan aroma yang ia kenali.

Hutan perbatasan Konoha.

Kakashi dan beberapa _jonin_ lain menyusuri hutan perbatasan. Ada banyak sisa pertemuan di sana. Salah seorang _jonin_ menjelaskan tentang terkahir kali jejak Iruka terdeteksi, dan kemungkinan dia diserang.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku pergi sendiri, aku punya ide, apa kau tak keberatan?"

Rekan _jonin_ nya mengangguk. Kakashi segera melompat, bau air mata Iruka sebelum ia menghilang mengingatkannya dengan aroma yang ia kenali. Di hutan perbatasan itu ada rute rahasia _anbu_. Bau yang dirasakannya sangat mirip dengan tetesan air di rute _anbu_. Hujan yang sangat deras pasti menghapus jejak Iruka hingga ia tak bisa ditemukan.

Iruka berbaring, dengan tubuh lemah dan kotor. Tiga hari yang lalu, ia mendapatkan misi sederhana, membawakan laporan dari desa lain. Ketika ia telah sampai di hutan perbatasan, ia tak mengira jika ia akan bertemu dengan _nuke_-_nin_ dari desa lain. Iruka tak mau mengambil risiko dengan terlibat pertarungan, makanya ia berbalik diam-diam, namun karena panik, kakinya salah melangkah dan membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam terowongan. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, karena terowongan ini telah dipasangi _jutsu_ pengikat.

Kedua mata Iruka terpejam. Udara sangat dingin, sudah tiga hari ia terbaring di sana tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"-_Sei_..."

"Iruka-_sensei_!"

Kedua kelopak mata Iruka kontan terbuka. "Ka-Kashi-_sensei_?"

"Syukurlah aku menemukanmu, ini rute _anbu_, ada banyak jebakan dan _jutsu_ pengikat. Bagaimana bisa kau berakhir di sini?"

"Kakashi-_sensei_ datang untuk menyelamatkan aku? Sepertinya aku masih bermimpi." gumam Iruka pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja sekarang, aku akan membawamu ke desa." Kakashi menutup kedua mata Iruka, yang seketika membuat _chunin_ itu tertidur. Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya, menarik masker dan dengan perlahan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Iruka sendiri.

* * *

"Kau sudah baikan?"

Pintu rumah sakit terbuka. Iruka bangun, dengan rambut terurai dan sedikit berantakan.

"Ini, buah-buahan untuk mu."

"Terimakasih, Kakashi-_san_. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, semua ini karena kecerobohan ku sendiri, tapi kau menyelamatkan ku. Aku sangat beruntung karena mu Kakashi-_san_."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, istirahatlah dan segera sembuh."

"Kau pergi?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Lagipula kau sudah tampak sehat."

Iruka menunduk. "B-Benar juga."

Kakashi berhenti ketika nyaris mencapai pintu. "Hari itu ketika aku bilang kepada _Sandaime_ bahwa aku akan mencarimu, dia mengatakan padaku kenapa. Aku tak begitu yakin dengan diriku, tapi sekarang aku tau." Kakashi bebalik. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Hari itu kau datang ke rumahku, kau ingat 'kan Iruka-_sensei_?"

Wajah Iruka seketika merah padam. "A-aku kira waktu itu hanya mimpi."

Kakashi tertawa. "Katakan padaku, kau sudah di ambang kematian waktu itu, tapi kau mendatangi ku. Kenapa?"

"A-aku tak yakin, Kakashi-_san_. Jika waktu itu aku akan mati, aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu untuk terakhir kalinya. Hanya itu."

"Kakau begitu, kali ini aku bisa menyentuhmu 'kan?" Kakashi mengusap pipi Iruka. Kedua bola mata Iruka memerah, dan air mata menetes-netes setelahnya.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar menyentuhmu. Aku bahkan bisa mengusap air mata mu." Kakashi memeluk Iruka, melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang _chunin_ yang disukainya itu.

"Itu sangat indah..."

"...Air matamu."

**END**

* * *

A/N: See you in the next fanfiction~


End file.
